Promises and Dreams
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: "Why?" "I-in my strange w-way... I've always l-loved you..." His heart was shattered. The war ended. Tobi was killed. He saved the world. They were all happy. But something was wrong. And he would never be the same again. Naruto paid the supreme price.


Disclaimer: I don.t own Naruto.

**A/N: this story is a little sad, but I think I could say that is has a happy ending.****  
**

* * *

He keeps on suffering. He didn't wake up until two days ago. He was in the best hospital room and that is was full of his closest friends. Futhermore, there were people in the hospital yard who did not even know him, althought they brought him gifts as thanks. He save the world. Restrain him Tobi and the Edo Tensei technique was completely eliminated. War ended. Peace between nations. It was the dream of everybody. But not his. He had another. A promise was locked about his dream. A promise that was never accomplished. And the dream was shattered.

**Flashback**

He was hurt. Seriously. He and his friend of childhood. The ultimate goal. Both were in the same condition. Chidor shot down Naruto and Rasengan injuried Sasuke. Both of they were in the Valley without End. Fought constantly. Had lost track of time, if that yet, they stood on the grass, very wounded.

But they were not alone. And Sasuke wasn't shot down. His hatred was caught up in and the Uchiha heir wanted him dead. Sasuke knew that he can no longer use his _chakura_ from _Kyuub_i and that he had only one chance. Never thought twice when he formed a final chidori.

He saw his body shaking, scared. But Naruto couldn't move anymore. He just waited.

He lifted his arm. With big eyes, the blonde-haired man waited unprepared the end.

And with all the hatred possible Sasuke hit. They both have closed eyes.

She did not put any sound. Just posted in front of Naruto and waited to be killed by Sasuke. The one that she once love. Her teammate before Orochimaru. Her friend.

But this time, she realized who she really love.

And protected him with all her strength. When the two-Sasuke opened his eyes, to see the blonde dead and Naruto to find out why not killed,they had stupor to discover the truth. Sakura protected Naruto. With the price of her life.

„ Sa-Sakura-chan", the blonde began. But too much blood coming out of it. She is losing life, and it happens fast. The c_hidori _touched her heart. Literally.

Nine tails Nine tails Naruto had when he killed Sasuke.. He learned what true hate was. He remembered well when the brunette said that there is no way to understand him because he was alone from the beginning and does not know how it feels to lose someone you love. Now he understood the true hate. And he wanted to kill him with all his hate. Fast. Bijuu mode was when he took breath. And _Kyuubi_ supported him. It seems that the tailed-beast liked Sakura.

Coming back to her, he headed to Sakura, who was almost unconscious. He took her in his arms, protecting her.

„Why" he whispered, squeezing in her arms.

„ B-because" ... she began. He gave her dusty pink strands from her face, touching her forehead. „All I could d-do for y-you ... have been trivial t-thhings ... small…"

He looked at her with pain could not understand how she could say something like that. She was all his life, all.

„Always ... I just wanted t-to say ... I'm sorry for all w-what I said ... "

„ Sakura-chan ..."

There was no air. But for who? She was bleeding too much. Blood everywhere, when the Chidori touched, on her hair and face. The dust tighly hugged her.

„I-in my strange way…"she gasped. „I always loved y-you... p-lease, forgive me, Naruto."

She moves her fingers to his face, in a last desperate attempt. He understood and blow a kiss. First and last.

**End of flashback.**

The once hyperactive blonde took a long time to wake up. But others knew theat he would like to attend the funeral of his best they waited.

He cried. A lot. For _her._

Hope ... he was Uzumaki Naruto, right, _dattebane_? Always optimistic and cheerful, ambitious and reckless. But for a few moments he no longer wanted to be like that.

For the first time in his life he has failed.

Did not save Sasuke and failure to protect Sakura.

After two weeks, Lady Tsunade called him in the Office. They were attended by all members and a few elderly. Also their teachers. What was going on?

„Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade began.

As a reply, she get a nodded.

„In the last month have happened a lot. You killed the greatest threat to us, Tobi. . You killed also the very dangerous disappeared ninja, Sasuke Uchiha."

The name ached terribly. Tsunade continued:

„Naruto Uzumaki, you gave very many things to us. You are ready to become the sixth Hokage."A short break. Do you accept?"

He cold replied:

„No." He turned back to her. „Someone who has not been able to save his best friends not deserve the title of _rokudaime_."

Naruto was at the cemetery, where it was several times per day. At her Tomb. His last words echoed in his mind. He removed the kunai from his pocket and raises his hand.

_Naruto ... do not do such stupid! Kyuubi_ told him.

„I give you the freedom that you always wanted ..."

Then silence. His death was the exact opposite of his life.

Happy. Loud.

Sad. Silent. Desperate. Tormented by recalled, by words. Haunted by feelings.

This i show Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ended.

And then, it was all warm and happy.

„So young"a warm voice said.

„ Unfortunately ... we hope to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage" said another voice, this time a male one.

He did not see who's talking. His eyes were closed, and still wanted to open them but could not.

„All because of me…" the girl voice said feebly.

„ No ... you're not to blame!" he said it.

With all the strength he had opened his eyes. Then he saw. There were the two of them. Her hair reached the green _obi_ that keeps a pink kimono. He wore a blue one specific to his clan.

Both looked like gods of Heaven.

„ Naruto" she said.

„Naruto" he said." Sorry ... that I never realized."

He looked at their faces. He was happy, he was beside her. The pink haired girl smiled shyly, blushing. He understood. People admired him and never feared him. The girl that he always wanted was near, watching him with love. His Best friend was there for him. He fulfill his dream.


End file.
